


There Together

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: In Your Dreams [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Coffee, Dreams, F/M, Nightmares, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: After a nightmare of her own Leonard Snart reassures her that he's always going to be there.





	There Together

Sara had lied. It wasn’t her thoughts that had kept her up. She had had a bad dream too. Only difference was that Gideon wouldn’t rat out the Captain’s lies. Normally she was very open and honest with Leonard, but the fact that he hadn’t told her about his own nightmare made her want to keep it to herself.

 

Well, actually she just didn’t want to worry him. He had his own nightmares to be concerned with she didn’t need to fill his head with her own horrible visions. She returned to her room where she found herself slipping back into the bad dream she was having earlier that night.

 

* * *

 

A kiss. Powerful, passionate, and far too short. Then he started to slip from her fingers.

 

“Len? Leonard!” she cried, reaching out for him as he and the Oculus kept slipping farther away from her.

 

She tried to run after him but the farther she ran the further away he seemed to get until all she could see was darkness.

 

“Leonard?” she whimpered before falling to her knees to cry.

“Please come back to me.”

 

Then just as she was beginning to break down the dream’s scenario played out again just as before, then again, and again. Each time he just kept slipping from her grasp and each time she would lose him.

 

* * *

 

She then jolted upright in her bed and was alerted by Gideon that it was almost 9am. She thanked Gideon for telling her and got ready for the morning. When she went to the Galley for coffee she was stopped at the door by Leonard who already had a cup ready for her.

 

“Morning,” he said as he handed her the cup of joe.

“Morning,” she said before taking a sip, “Two sugars, no cream. Just how I like it.”

“I pay attention,” he said with a smile, “So about that conversation we postponed last night because it was too early?”

“I’m up for seeing what the future holds for me and you if you are.”

“Glad to hear it,” he said as brought her chin up to place a kiss on her waiting lips.

“And maybe later you could tell me about that bad dream you had last night?” he inquired.

“What bad dream?”

“Gideon may not have played rat when you lied, but I know you were lying. What was it?”

“I don’t want to tell you.”

“Because?”

“Because I don’t want you having those dreams too.”

“Hm. Gideon what did Sara dream about last night?”

“Captain Lance dreamt of the Oculus-” the AI began.

“That’s enough, Gideon!” Sara interrupted.

 

She then walked over to the replicator to prepare herself some breakfast, keeping her back to Leonard.

 

“So, the Oculus? Your nightmare was about me dying?”

“Over and over again and me not being able to stop it. Not being able to save you. I just-” she said trying to hold back her emotions.

 

Suddenly Leonard was standing just behind her which she only knew because he had placed his hands on her arms and begun rubbing them to soothe her. She was always impressed with how quietly he could move.

 

“Shh, it’s okay, Sara. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere. I promise,” he said softly before placing a kiss in her hair.

 

She then crossed her arms to hold Leonard’s hands on her shoulders. She smiled as she leaned back into him. He was there. He was there with her. The only thing that made that more apparent was when she gazed up to look into his eyes and saw the smile on his face that reassured her that he wasn’t going anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments!


End file.
